Exposed
by BlossomingRosebud
Summary: An explosive endgame scenario in which Chase, Adam, and Bree are revealed to the world to be bionic! Can they evade the FBI and stop a plot to rule the world at the same time? Sercrets will be revealed not only about them, but Marcus, his "boss," and even Davenport as well! Rated T for violent scenes.
1. Prologue

"Are we clear to run?"

"I believe so, madam."

"Pressure valves secure?"

"Check."

"Computer signal at maximum capacity?"

"Check."

"And low electrical resistance?"

"Yes, I replaced the wires this morning."

"Perfect, I believe we are all set to launch. Wait, is the power supply stable?"

"No activity has been reported from them, ma'am."

"Excellent," the scientist smiled with satisfaction as she powered on the device for a final test run. Indeed, she hoped it would work perfectly this time, seeing that her boss, the chief of the entire operation, was here to observe. He would be quite pleased to see his creation come to be.

All around the underground lab, scientists and technicians scurried to put the machine in operation. It was a massive thing, three stories high with the precision engineering of a rocket ship. Comfortably seated in the midst of the control panel was the chief, calmly awaiting the launch.

"All systems are go, sir," the scientist addressed him before announcing the countdown on the loudspeaker. "5…4…3…2…1…launch!" And the machine was powered on, fluids glowing and turbines spinning. The scientist anxiously observed the power readings on her computer, biting her lips until they were ready to bleed. _43%...54%...75...98…_

BOOM! The machine began to spit and sputter, unable to uphold the capacity of the power. It soon short-circuited, causing a complete power outage throughout the building. The technicians quickly powered on the backup generator.

"I am so sorry, boss. I assure you this will not happen again," the scientist apologized to the chief. "I _assure_ you, our team will not sleep until the matter is resolved and the device is working properly…" she paused, surprised to see a pleased look on the chief's face.

"No, the device is perfect as it is. The capacitors must simply be made larger."

"But, it's…unstable."

"And that is just what I want. Progress seems to be coming along quite beautifully, in fact. I believe we are ready for the next phase. What do you say, Marcus?"

"It's about time," the smirking teenage boy agreed, "And believe me, I'm going to _enjoy_ this one."


	2. Vacation Maybe

"And…checkmate!"

"Uh…ha! Take that! I just crushed your king!"

"Well, I…just reassembled it, and I will take _your_ king. I win!"

Just then, Bree walked into the lab to see a smirking Chase and disgruntled Adam both over a chess board. "Hi guys…errr…Chase? Why are you playing chess with Adam? Wait, better question. Adam, why are you playing chess with Chase?"

"Because _he _lost a bet," Chase answered.

"Hey, I got distracted. I can still totally balance 40 donuts on my nose!"

"Okay, not going to ask…but it's spring break! Time to hit the beach!"

"Well, before you guys go anywhere, we're getting caught up on training," Davenport proposed

"Oh come on, we haven't even had a single mission for at least two weeks, unless you count April Fools Day," Chase pointed out, glaring at Adam, who played a prank mission on them all on April 1st. He could still smell the scent of burnt feathers…

"Which is exactly why you need to stay in practice. You never know when something might come up."

"Well, not today," Bree objected. "_I_ am going shopping."

"For what?" Chase questioned.

"Well, in two weeks, _I _ am going to Prom with Nathan! Gotta get a dress, new shoes, new makeup, a hair stylist..."

"Whoa…and I see money flying out the window," Davenport shuddered.

"Well, while she's out going spend-happy," Leo proposed, "the rest of us are going out on the town. I got all sorts of things planned," Leo laughed evilly.

"Ooh, sounds like fun," Adam piped while Chase glanced suspiciously at Leo.

"Heh heh, well speaking of going out, you guys might have noticed that I rebuilt the self-driving Davenport-mobile, which brings to mind just a few rules.

"Do _not_ touch my car! Do not _breath_ on my car! Do not _look_ at my car! Do not _think_ about my car!" he yelled at each of them in turn. "In other words, DO NOT TOUCH _MY _CAR! Any questions?"

Adam's hand shot up, "Can we _smell_ the car?"

"No! I don't know what you guys did last time, but don't do it again to my baby!" he glared suspiciously at Adam in particular before walking out.

"Well, Big D don't gotta tell _me_ twice. I am _not_ going on that death trap again!" Leo declared. "But on the other note…what do you guys wanna do first?"

Presently, Davenport turned back into the lab, "Oh, I almost forgot. Before you do anything else, I need you guys to do a quick mission. The police have been notifying me that some criminals have made a hide-out out of one of my old warehouses. I want you all to just go in, do a little re-con, and get some information about why they're there. I don't want to get involved until we actually know what we're up against, so only fight them if you have to."

"But don't you have security cameras for this?" Bree groaned.

"Yeah, about that. That security system has been down for a while now. I've been meaning to do some repairs and upgrades, but haven't gotten around to it because it's in the Rockies and only holds a bunch of old inventions."

"So I'm taking it that the warehouse is basically the 'Davenport Hall of Failures'?" Chase remarked.

"Not _failures_, just products that either didn't meet popular demand or were unable to operate at full capacity. _I _ do not just _fail_ like normal people do."

"Whatever you say, 'Big D.' So, any fancy mission specialist stuff I can do?" Leo asked eagerly.

"Yes. Chase, I want the first task you do once you get there to be getting the security system back online. Once it is, you, Leo, will be able to access it from your workstation. See what you can find from there."

"No problem."

It didn't take long for the team to get to the warehouse and restore the security system. Inside, there seemed to be no activity but that of spiders and rats…which Bree came to detest quite quickly.

"Can we just be out of here already? It's obvious that there is no one here except us and the…critters," she shuddered.

"Let's just make sure we cover the entire area. No one may be here now, but we could at least find something they left behind or…Adam! Pay attention!" Chase scolded Adam, who was busy rummaging through the old boxes.

"Hey, look at some of this stuff! Oh, here's a robotic Easter bunny…"

" …here comes Peter Cottontail, hopping down the Davenport trail… "

"…a hairdryer 3000, lint-cleaner 5000, and some boots! Wonder what these do?" Adam dropped the boots, which sprouted springs and bounced through the ceiling. "Oops."

"Careful!" Chase darted his eyes around anxiously, hoping no one heard the crash. "Remember, this is a _re-con_ mission, as in 'look around and be quiet!'"

"Sheesh, okay…okay."

Meanwhile, at the home lab, Leo busy playing 'mission specialist,' looking around at all the readings from the security system. _Lookin' good. No bad guy action yet… whoa! Were those shoes? Boy, 'Big D's got some weird inventions…Hey, what's that? Security camera lead…signal strong, blah blah blah…live feed to News Inc.!? And World Today, See You News, and What's Up, America!? This is bad… _"Guys!" Leo tried to yell over the communications line to the team in the warehouse. "Get out of there, now! It's a trap-!"

But before he could get through to them, the power went out. Out of the shadows came the grinning face of Marcus, broken power cord in hand.

"You! You did this!" Leo yelled, backing out of his desk. "Come on, man! I didn't tell anyone about _you_!"

"Yeah, well, deals change. Face it, you got no more cards and it's game over. Everyone will find out about your little bionic friends, and you…heh, you're toast." Marcus then went into full attack mode, shooting at Leo with his heat vision and destroying the lab in the process. Leo weakly tried throwing stuff at him and hiding under counters, but it was pretty futile. Having nothing else in mind, he did the only thing he could do – randomly press buttons.

"Come on, come on! One of these has to do something!"

POWER ON.

POWER OFF.

RAIN SYSTEMS ON.

ELECTRIC FUSION ON.

DISCO ON.

EMERGENCY TELEPORTION SYSTEM…

"Perfect!"

…ACCESS DENIED.

"What!?" Dodging falling objects, Leo crawled his way over to Eddy's screen. "Eddy!"

"What now?" the AI woke with a bored tone.

"Eddy! I need you to turn on the teleporting thingy! Now!"

"Oh, but Davenport told me not to let _you_ touch anything," Eddy replied snarkedly.

"Marcus is trying to kill me!"

"Alright, alright. But what's the magic word?"

"Please!"

"Okay."

ACCESS GRANTED. TRANSPORTING TO YUKON TERRITORY.

"Say what?"

And with that, Leo – and Marcus – were gone.

HAVE A NICE DAY.

**And... this could be bad! Stay tuned for next time, when the team becomes officially ****_exposed_****! **


	3. Secrets Revealed

Donald Davenport groggily slumped down the stairs, coffee mug in hand. He had spent all night working on a particle accelerator and lost track of the time. He had left the mission to Leo, but when he didn't respond to his phone, Davenport pulled away from the lab to find him. "Hey Eddy, have you seen Leo?"

"Hmmm…well, I've _seen_ him lots of times," the AI replied in his usual snarky manner.

Davenport rolled his eyes in a 'I don't have time for this' sort of way. "I mean recently."

"Well, let's see. I saw him eat breakfast yesterday morning, leave for school…"

"And welcome back to 'What's up, America'!" the TV downstairs sounded.

"Oh, I must have left the TV on," Davenport went down the stairs to turn it off… only to see Adam, Bree, and Chase on the morning news.

"What!?" he splattered coffee all over the rug and himself as he stared dumbfounded at the breaking news.

"And in this startling footage from an old warehouse belonging to Davenport Industries, we see three adolescents who appear to be using superhuman abilities while fighting ninjas. Recent analysis suggests that these beings are a sort of complex and intricate cyborg made to appear human. Some even say they could be an alien race. The FBI has disclosed a report that these three go to Webster High School in Los Angeles, California, and assure us all that these potentially dangerous creatures will be soon dealt with. And now in other news, the myPhone craze is sweeping the nation…"

Davenport turned off the TV, unable to stop staring. "FBI!? Cyborgs!? Aliens?! Eddy, we got major problems. I gotta go find Leo."

"Oh, he's in Canada."

"What!?"

"The Yukon Territory, to be specific."

"Eddy, why didn't you tell me!?"

"You didn't ask."

"Aghh! He used the Emergency Teleportation System!? That thing is still _highly_ experimental!"

"Oh, he used it because Marcus was attacking him and stuff."

"Wait! What? He is…was here…why did I not _know_ this stuff!?

"Hey Big D," Bree walked in nonchalantly followed by Adam and Chase.

"Ahhh! You….you!" he wildly emoted back.

"Davenport, what's wrong?" Chase questioned.

"What's wrong?" he laughed in a half-crazed sort of way. "You wondering what is wrong? What's wrong is that somehow or another, footage of all of you using your bionics at the warehouse went out to the _world_. And now you're on the news, the FBI's going to take you away, everyone thinks you're _aliens_, and I do not look good in orange! That, and Leo's lost in the Yukon Territory with Marcus, who apparently actually _is_ evil, attacking him."

The three teens looked back at him bewildered. "What do we do!?" Bree wondered frantically.

"Uhhh…guys? You should probably see this…" Eddy showed footage of black FBI trucks breaking in through the front gate of the mansion.

"Ah! Oh boy, we got no time to lose. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you all better use the Davenport-mobile to get out of here. Go out through the back way, bring whatever you might need from the lab, go straight to the Yukon, and try to find Leo.

"Wait, what about you?" Chase asked.

"I'll hold them off long enough for you to go. Tasha's at a business meeting right now, so I'll just call her when I can whenever I get to wherever I'm going. You guys just gotta get out and find out what's really going on here."

Outside came the sound of the FBI trucks skidding to a stop on the lawn. The bionic teens rushed to the lab with a few reluctant glances back before the FBI agents came busting through the door.

"Mr. Davenport, you are under arrest by the FBI for illegal and potentially dangerous activity."


End file.
